


Slow Dance

by writerinbrooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Confessions, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Slight Voyeurism, Suggestive Themes I guess, a sort of handjob lol, a touch of insecurity, it's actually teen slash general audiences until the last part of chapter one, many many kisses, oh and chapter two so minors dni with those <.<, tags to be updated, they're disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: Confessing to someone he's been in love with for as long as he can remember is nerve-wracking. But somehow, with a murmured nickname and a soft smile in his direction, he knows that everything will be okay.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 1





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly general/teen+ audience, up until the part;
> 
>  _Michinari is positive that he's the reddest that he's ever been in his life as he hesitates...._
> 
> From there on until the end - it's only about 700 words - is a more mature/explicit scene, so minors, look away <.<
> 
> This is also part of a larger work in progress, so this is sort of an,, introduction of sorts :D

Michinari nearly trips over his own feet, his heart thundering against his ribcage as his Litleo and Arcanine gently butt him in the direction of one bored-looking, but stunning  **—** and not to mention shirtless  **—** Suna Rintarou. Suna’s lounging in the shade of a tree as the twins romp around in the lake a few paces away with their Pokemon to try to escape the boiling summer heat. Michinari spots Ojiro and Shinsuke at the lakeshore, leaning against the latter’s Lapras and Alolan Ninetales to stay cool.

Suna’s Zorua is stretched out across his lap, making delighted cooing noises as her ears are scratched. The piece of paper in Michinari’s hands threatens to crumple as he clutches it tightly in his hands. Arcanine huffs softly, drawing Suna’s attention, his normally deadpan expression softening slightly as he catches sight of Michinari.

Litleo bounds over with a small cry, and Zorua shifts in Suna’s lap to look up, eyes blinking at the lion cub Pokemon sleepily. After a small exchange, Zorua hops off of Suna’s lap, and follows Litleo down to the lakeshore. Arcanine wuffs, before he nudges Michinari closer to Suna with a gentle butt of the head, before turning and following after the two smaller Pokemon.

“Hey,” Suna greets, looking up curiously as sunlight filters through the leaves overhead, casting dappled golden lights across his gorgeous and sharp features.

“Hi,” Michinari blurts, nearly cringing at how loudly it comes out of his mouth. Suna arches an elegant eyebrow, and feeling slightly flustered, Michinari awkwardly gestures to the space next to Suna. Suna nods, and shifts over to make space for Michinari as the elder boy sits down, drawing his knees to his chest as he watches their friend group before them.

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s _nineteen,_ and he’s never dated, he’s never been kissed, he’s never even _touched_ _himself_ , but he’s been in love with one of his childhood friends for as long as he can remember. Michinari had seen the way Atsumu and Shinsuke danced around each other for several years, like the same ends of two magnetic poles **—** so close, yet so far **—** as they never clicked. They weren’t ever able to make contact, to meet each other in the middle to interlock fingers, or to feel the press of the other’s lips against their own. Michinari has seen the way that Atsumu and Shinsuke agreed to just stay as friends, but he catches the longing glances exchanged between the two every now and then.

He doesn’t know how he’s going to confess to Suna; he feels like his heart is in his throat. How on Earth does anyone find the courage to admit their feelings for someone else? How did Atsumu and Shinsuke gather the courage to confess to each other? It’s nerve-wracking. Michinari feels his body breaking out into a cold sweat, despite the blazing summer heat scalding against his skin, crawling up his neck until he can feel how hot his cheeks are. Michinari tucks his chin between his knees and chest, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck and arm rise as Suna brushes against him as he shifts next to him.

“Akagi?” Michinari jumps, glancing up to meet Suna’s dark green eyes. They look oddly concerned, and Michinari gives Suna a half-smile, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “What’s that in your hand?” Suna sounds genuinely curious, and Michinari hesitates briefly before handing over the crumpled piece of paper with a trembling hand. “Me?” Suna blinks.

“Yeah.” Michinari mumbles, pulling back to rewrap his arms around his legs, watching as his Arcanine looks over his shoulder, head tilting as if checking to see Michinari is okay. Michinari shrugs, hearing the way the paper crinkles beneath Suna’s fingers. There isn't even that much to the letter; what’s taking Suna so long?

It’s not helping Michinari’s nerves **—** _what if Suna rejects him?_ Oh God. What _if_ Suna rejects him? What will Michinari do then? He won’t be able to bear even looking at Suna without feeling embarrassed or humiliated. Will he have to leave the group if that humiliation gets to be too much? Michinari feels his heart twist in his chest.

“Michi,” it’s that stupidly endearing nickname Suna uses to get Michinari’s attention, whether to show him something or to occasionally tease him. It’s a nickname that’s recently been sending Michinari’s heart aflutter, and Michinari internally curses Suna for coming up with the nickname. It’s at least better than  _ Ichigo,  _ at least. “Michi, look at me.”

Michinari hesitates, before he looks up. Suna has a strangely soft expression on his face, and if Michinari looks closely, he thinks he can see a slight flush on the taller boy’s cheekbones  **—** though it could be accounted to the heat.

“You don’t wanna tell me to my face?” Suna asks, with a small lilt to his voice. Michinari furrows his brow, and hides the lower half of his face in the crook of his elbow.

“It’s too pretty,” Michinari mutters, eyes flicking up when he hears a soft hitch of breath. Suna’s suddenly much closer, and Michinari jolts, instinctively leaning backwards. A slow smile crosses Suna’s lips, and he inches forward again, and Michinari’s eyes darted down Suna’s torso, unfairly defined and lean for an eighteen-year-old.

“Would you care to repeat that?” Suna asks, crawling forward. Michinari shifts to move backwards, but Suna, with his longer limbs, quickly has Michinari on his back, hands bracing against the ground on either side of his hips. Michinari covers his face with his hands, and hears Suna chuckle, before a soft whoosh of wind and a light  _ thud  _ to the side has Michinari peeking through his fingers. Suna’s laying half on his back and half on his side, head cradled on his forearms as he looks at Michinari with a fond expression.

“Hey, Michi.” Suna says, quietly. Michinari sits up, cupping his burning face with his hands.

“Yeah?” Michinari manages, his voice coming out a lot smaller and meeker than he would’ve liked it to be.

“I like you too,” Suna murmurs, and Michinari feels a slight tugging at the hem of his shirt. Michinari huffs out a breath, and flops over onto Suna, hearing the latter grunt softly as the wind is knocked out of him. Michinari can feel Suna’s heartbeat beneath him, thundering almost as rapidly as his own.

“I think I might be in love with you, too.” Suna adds, and Michinari lets out a despaired noise, reaching out to slap Suna on the chest with a flat palm. Suna grunts, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. Michinari feels Suna’s heart skip a couple of beats. “Michi, are you just gonna let me talk?”

Michinari rolls over until he’s facing Suna, before sitting upright, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly,

“I really like you, Suna,” Michinari murmurs, eyes scanning over Suna’s face, trying to keep his eyes from trailing down Suna’s half-naked body. “I’m pretty sure I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember.” Suna leans up on his elbows, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Will you give me a nickname? I’ve had a nickname for you since forever,” Suna asks, tilting his head at Michinari curiously. “To be honest, I have no idea how you didn't pick up on my feelings for you earlier.”

“What do you mean?” Michinari blinks, “how was I supposed to know that you had a crush on me?”

“Have a crush,” Suna corrects, reaching out to entwine their fingers together. “The twins and Aran told me that my crush on you was the most obvious thing in the world; more obvious than Atsumu and Kita-san’s pining.” Suna explains, flopping back down onto the grass to lift his arms over his head, spine clicking as he stretches like a lazy cat.

“Tell me,” Michinari says, his cheeks still warm. “I don’t think it was obvious.”

“If you tell me what you said earlier,  _ and  _ give me a kiss, I’ll tell you.” Suna offers, a small grin tugging at his lips as Michinari’s cheeks darken.

“Only if you kiss me first.” Michinari bargains, shocking himself and Suna with his sudden confidence.

“Sure,” Suna replies, his eyes dropping down to Michinari’s lips. Michinari swats at Suna’s shoulders.

“I said that your face is pretty,” Michinari huffs, feeling childish as he buries his face in his knees. “You know that you’re pretty, though.”

“Just pretty?” Suna presses, tone teasing.

“I don’t have to answer that.” Michinari replies, his voice muffled. A few moments of silence go by, broken only by the occasional cry of a Pokemon down by the lakeshore, before Michinari feels a presence hovering close to him.

“Hey,” Suna’s voice is low, and Michinari lets out a soft sigh, lifting his head to meet Suna’s gaze, only to gasp when cool and soft lips press against his. Michinari feels his eyes flutter shut as Suna’s hand slides behind his neck, pulling him a little closer to deepen the kiss. Michinari reaches out instinctively, fingers brushing against Suna’s abdomen. Michinari feels Suna shiver, a low noise escaping his lips, and Michinari quickly pulls his hand back, keeping it curled against his chest.

“Rin,” Michinari murmurs, feeling a tingle shoot down his spine as a sneaky tongue swipes across his bottom lip.

“Michinari,” Suna replies quietly, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. Michinari opens his eyes to see Suna staring back at him with a smile, and a flush riding high on his cheeks. Michinari’s hands hover over Suna’s shoulders — a little afraid to touch bare skin. Michinari brushes their noses together, eyes fluttering shut once again as Suna gently guides them into another kiss. Michinari hears the twins whoop behind them from a distance, and breaks away with an embarrassed snort.

“It’s your turn, now.” Michinari says, a smile curling at his lips. Suna’s eyes soften, and he presses a couple kisses to the apples of Michinari’s cheeks, before his lips press a tender and lingering kiss to his forehead.

“C’mere,” Suna says, leaning back against the tree, and making space for Michinari between his legs. Michinari flushes slightly, feeling slightly ridiculous, but carefully sits down, letting the younger man wrap his arms around Michinari’s waist, back to chest, and Suna's chin resting atop his head. There are a few moments of silence before Suna begins to talk.

“I wanted your attention almost all the time, and when you’d favor someone’s over mine, I’d get stupidly jealous, and complain about it. Atsumu and Osamu won’t ever stop teasing me about it whenever they get the chance.” Suna says, and Michinari relaxes into Suna’s broad chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The fuzzy feeling inside of him is enough to make Michinari forget about the blazing summer heat. “Osamu said I was like a toddler who didn’t get their candy. And I suppose in a sense, I was. I had no eye candy whenever you weren’t around.”

Michinari feels his cheeks warm, and he curls forward to bury his face in his hands with a muffled groan of embarrassment. Suna’s chest rumbles with a soft laugh.

“I tried to find excuses to be close to you, and I’ve forgotten how many times I almost lost control with the desire to kiss you.” Suna continues, drawing circles on Michinari’s arm. “I felt nervous around you all the time, I never felt composed, and I was just always hyper-aware of anything and everything that I did. It had to be perfect.  _ I  _ had to be perfect for you.” Michinari looks up to see Suna’s brow furrow, and his heart melts. “I’m pretty sure that everyone knew of my crush on you. Even Kita-san knew, though that’s not too much of a surprise, I suppose. I was terrified that you knew I liked you as well.”

Michinari shakes his head. Suna smiles, ducking his head to press a kiss to Michinari’s cheek.

“I thought about you a lot,” Suna continues, voice low. “I wanted you to look at me, I wanted to know what you thought about me. I daydreamed about so many stupidly cliche scenarios where we were dating. I would always wake up before we could kiss, though.” Michinari can  _ hear  _ the pout in Suna’s voice, and tilts his head up to press a kiss beneath his jaw. Suna’s eyes flutter shut, before he ducks his head to press their lips together again. “I want to know everything about you.”

“We’ve been best friends since we could walk,” Michinari points out, pulling back and letting out a laugh when Suna chases his lips.

“That doesn’t mean I know everything about you,” Suna whines. “I knew that my stomach was full of those cliche butterflies whenever you were near, or when you brushed up against me. I knew that I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. I knew that I wanted to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. But I didn’t know you like me back. I didn’t know that your lips are super soft even though you bite them all the time. I didn’t know that you could be so shy. I still don’t know what it feels like to have your arms around me. I don’t know what your skin against mine feels like.”

“S-stop that!” Michinari blurts, unable to take it anymore. He feels Suna’s smile on the back of his neck as heat rises to his cheeks. “You’re such a sap.”

“I just love you,” Suna murmurs, pressing kisses to Michinari’s nape. A pleasant shiver runs down Michinari’s spine, and he inhales deeply in an attempt to calm his pounding heart down.

“Although I would like to know what my name sounds like on your lips as I worship your body,” Suna adds, with a cheeky nip to Michinari’s jaw, fingertips sliding just beneath his shirt.

“Rin,” Michinari hisses, cheeks flaming. Suna throws his head back with a throaty laugh, one that sends those stupid and cliche aforementioned butterflies fluttering in Michinari’s stomach. The two of them look up as Zorua and Litleo come bounding back up towards them, Shinsuke’s Ninetales behind them, her blue-white fur glimmering slightly in the sunlight.

Both Litleo and Zorua climb into Michinari’s lap, half draped over Suna’s legs as Ninetales settles down next to them, greeting them both with a gentle nuzzle to the cheek, a cool and welcome breeze radiating from her pelt. Michinari feels himself further into Suna’s chest, fingers stroking over both Litleo and Zorua’s heads as he hears Suna’s steady heartbeat behind him.

He feels his own heart skip a couple of beats as Suna rests his chin on the crown of Michinari’s head. He bites back a small smile as Suna’s fingers stroke the back of his hand, fingers entwining. Michinari feels so incredibly relieved that he confessed. He still can’t believe that this is all real, so he tilts his head back to tuck it beneath Suna’s chin, feeling the other press a gentle kiss to his forehead as Michinari’s eyes flutter shut in contentment.

Michinari wakes to find himself curled up against his Arcanine, and long fingers running through his hair. He stretches, before rolling over, face planting into Suna’s chest. He hears Suna chuckle, and feels a soft pressure at the crown of his head. Disappointingly, Suna’s thrown his shirt back on, but Arcanine emanates enough warmth in the cooler evening air. Michinari sits up, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn, catching a glimpse of the rest of the group off to the side, Atsumu and Osamu preparing dinner over a small campfire.

“Nice nap?” Suna asks, looking up at Michinari with sleepy eyes. Michinari nods, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“How long was I asleep for?” Michinari asks. Suna tilts his head, looking thoughtful.

“About five hours,” Suna replies. “I’m not too surprised. You haven’t been sleeping well,” he adds, and Michinari blinks in surprise.

“How…” Michinari starts, and Suna smiles.

“I pay attention to you.” Suna says, reaching forward to brush the back of a finger against Michinari’s cheek. “You slept like a rock.” Suna presses a gentle kiss to Michinari’s nose. 

He still can’t believe that this is happening. It feels like a fever dream as Suna rises, offering a hand to Michinari before tugging him over to the rest of the group.

“Akagi-kun!” Osamu looks up from where he’s hovering over the fire, his Typhlosion sitting next to him, the fire on her back crackling merrily as the Pokemon manages the fire.

“Hey guys. Sorry I fell asleep,” Michinari says, rubbing the back of his neck. Suna slings both arms over Michinari’s shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head, leaning into the shorter man.

“You looked comfortable,” Shinsuke says, looking up from where he’s running a brush through his Zeraora’s fur. “We didn’t want to bother you,” he adds, and Michinari hears the silently implied,  _ you needed the sleep. _

Michinari tilts his head up to kiss Suna gently beneath the jaw, before he pulls away, biting back a laugh at the pout on Suna’s lips. There’s the soft thud of paws from behind, and Michinari looks up as his Arcanine approaches, bumping his head gently against Suna’s shoulder in greeting before nuzzling Michinari’s cheek. Michinari’s belt is in his mouth, Poke Balls clipped onto the leather. Michinari reaches out to release the rest of his team for dinner, reaching up to ruffle Arcanine’s mane in thanks. Michinari turns, twining his fingers with Suna’s, reaching up on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Suna’s lips.

“Yer both unfairly and disgustingly adorable.” Atsumu sighs from somewhere nearby. Michinari breaks away with an embarrassed noise, and sees Suna shoot Atsumu a deadly glare.

“Later,” Michinari promises quietly, squeezing Suna’s hand. Suna nods, pressing a kiss to Michinari’s forehead before Michinari turns to greet the rest of his team. He hears the rest of Suna’s team come out of their Poke Balls, and his low chuckle as Zorua comes bounding across their campsite from where she was resting with Atsumu’s Liepard.

Michinari touches foreheads to his Togekiss, Decidueye, and Arcanine, and presses a kiss to the foreheads of his Litleo, Espurr and Roserade. Although he, along with everyone in their group, have six Pokemon, the twins are the only ones who actively engage in Pokemon battles and gym challenges.

Michinari goes over to help Shinsuke set out bowls of food for their Pokemon, tossing a couple of extra handfuls into Aran’s Salamence’s mouth as he did so, stroking a gentle hand over the dual dragon and flying type’s head.

Once enough food has been laid out, the twins call everyone over for dinner. Suna sits down next to Michinari, their arms pressed together as bowls of curry soup are passed out, pieces of perfectly tender chunks of potato, carrot, onion and chicken floating in the broth. Michinari is glad that they’ve always been able to place an order for fresh foods and ingredients and have it delivered to their location — as long as they weren’t in some obscure location — and that they have three excellent chefs in their group.

“It’s really good, thanks, you guys.” Michinari says, carefully spooning a mouthful of soup into his mouth. The twins both preen at the praise, and a low chuckle thrums in everyone else’s throats.

Later on, Michinari and Suna are tasked with washing the dishes down by the lake as the others set up the tents for the night. Both Arcanine, Litleo and Zorua are with them, Arcanine providing some hotter water to effectively wash the dishes in.

“Michi, can we play a game of twenty questions later?” Suna asks, looking up from where he’s crouched by the lakeshore, scrubbing vigorously at the pot Aran’s Salamence usually carries connected to a pack slung over his back. Soap suds cover Suna’s arms all the way up to his elbows. 

“I guess?” Michinari blinks, voice lilting curiously at the end, “why?”

“I want to know more about you,” Suna replies, leaning over to press a kiss to Michinari’s cheek. “I want to know everything about you, even the most trivial things. I want to know your favorite color, your favorite food, your favorite Pokemon, your favorite thing about me,” Suna adds, with a cheeky wink. Michinari rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat as he gently bats Suna away, pressing soapy and warm fingertips to his cheek.

“You can just ask me anything, you know.” Michinari smiles, feeling the corners of his eyes crinkle. Suna gasps, making an exaggerated gesture as he clutches his chest.

“You’re too cute, Michinari,” Suna declares, leaning over to press a kiss to Michinari’s lips. Michinari tilts his head up to reciprocate, teasingly nibbling on Suna’s lower lip, hearing the other groan low in the back of his throat. Suna tilts his head forward, slipping his tongue past Michinari’s lips to deepen the kiss. Michinari still doesn’t believe that he’s awake, and that this is really happening. His body feels full of giddy emotions, his mind whirling too fast for him to reach out and grasp onto a coherent thought.

Suna feels too good against him. A soft growl off to the side has the two of them breaking away, embarrassed. Arcanine is sitting there, his head tilted at the two almost reprimanding, both paws covering Litleo and Zorua’s eyes.

“Sorry.” Michinari offers a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck as he reaches up to scratch at his Pokemon’s jaw. Arcanine huffs, butting Michinari’s cheek with a warm nose, before he stands, nudging both Litleo and Zorua back up the hill towards the rest of the group. Both Suna and Michinari finish up washing before bringing the pots back up to set on a tarp to dry. 

The others have already climbed into their tents; Michinari can hear the twins bickering, accompanied by the soft grumbles of their Umbreon and Espeon. Aran and Kita’s tent is dimly lit, with only low voices and the shuffling of sleeping bags audible. Suna kicks off his shoes before he crawls into the opening, Michinari following suit. 

Their backpacks are already set at the foot of the sleeping bags, and Michinari hesitates briefly before he tugs off his shirt, wriggling out of his jeans. He rummages through his bag, ears red as he feels Suna’s gaze on him, before he tugs on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Michinari blushes when he turns around to see Suna pouting, sitting cross legged on his own sleeping bag in nothing but a pair of boxers.

“I run hot,” Suna explains, grinning. Michinari knows — he and Suna occasionally share a tent, and Michinari has seen Suna shirtless too many times to count. Michinari has always forced himself to look away, pretend to be asleep so as to not give away his obvious feelings for the latter. Although, based on the events from earlier, Suna had no idea.

Michinari crawls beneath the covers of his sleeping bag, teeth sinking into his lower lip to muffle his laughter as Suna pouts. Michinari shuffles forward, and lifts the sleeping bag cover, gesturing for Suna to connect their sleeping bags together. Suna complies happily, immediately slipping in next to Michinari, arms wrapping around his waist.

“You are warm,” Michinari murmurs, pressing a gentle and shy kiss to the center of Suna’s chest. He hears Suna’s breath hitch. “Kiss?” Michinari asks, tilting his head up, eyelashes fluttering. Suna curses quietly beneath his breath, before a hand cups the side of Michinari’s neck, drawing him up to press a soft and languid kiss to his lips.

“You can touch me,” Suna whispers, his free hand guiding Michinari’s hands up to press against his chest. Michinari can feel Suna’s heartbeat thundering beneath his palms, and carefully slides both hands up to Suna’s shoulders, pressing a little bit closer to let Suna deepen the kiss. A soft groan escapes Michinari’s throat as Suna coaxes his mouth open, tongue dipping inside.

Michinari finds his hands roaming over Suna’s exposed body, neatly trimmed nails barely scraping over nipples, palms smoothing over well-defined pecs and abs, and fingers curling around a lean waist. Suna shifts, wrapping one arm around Michinari’s own waist before he turns to lay on his back, Michinari resting on top of him, hands tangled in soft hair. Suna’s fingers brush at the strip of exposed skin above Michinari’s waistband, and a shiver runs down Michinari’s spine.

“Rin,” Michinari gasps, pulling back from a particularly intense kiss, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Suna’s green eyes look nearly black, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed and chest stuttering with each breath.

“Slow down?” Suna asks, reaching up to brush a thumb against Michinari’s cheekbone. Michinari nods, and Suna puffs out a breath, tongue swiping out to lick his lips. “Alright, cool. Cool.” Suna inhales deeply before exhaling, and Michinari goes red when he feels Suna shift beneath him.

“O-oh.” Michinari stutters, rolling off of Suna, burying his face in the pillow next to his head. He hears Suna’s throaty chuckle.

“Haven’t you ever… you know, jerked off?” Suna blinks, and Michinari lets out a muffled groan. He feels Suna shift, rolling over to sling an arm over Michinari’s waist, tugging him closer.

“No,” Michinari mumbles, embarrassed. “I’ve never dated anyone, I’ve never kissed anyone, and I’ve never… touched myself.” Michinari squirms as he feels an amused puff of breath against the nape of his neck.

“You’ve never pleasured yourself?” Suna asks, lips at Michinari’s ear. Michinari shakes his head.

“I never had a reason to.”

“Not even imagining the things you could do to me? Or vice versa?” Suna teases, his voice a low thrumming in Michinari’s ear, one that sends a jolt of arousal down his body.

“Rintarou!” Michinari gasps, lurching to shoot Suna a scandalized look. Suna throws his head back with a laugh, and Michinari darts his head forward, biting down on the crook of Suna’s neck. Suna jolts, a soft groan escaping his mouth as he pulls back in shock. Michinari sticks his tongue out at him.

“What if I said that I’ve been dreaming of having you laying next to me?” Suna asks, pinching Michinari’s nose in retaliation. Michinari scrunches his face up in return. “Dreams where I can kiss down your body, brush my fingers against your soft skin, hear the way my name falls prettily from your lips.”

“You mean you’ve dreamt of that, but you always wake up before we kiss in your dreams?” Michinari asks, ears flaming hot. He’s not innocent either; he’s had his own fair share of wishful dreams, but he’s never, ever touched himself. Michinari felt ashamed to have wet dreams of his childhood friend — if felt wrong, but he was a young man with enough hormones that had his body reacting before he could slam his hand down on the  _ stop  _ button. 

“Yeah,” Suna replies, pressing a kiss to Michinari’s covered shoulder. “I have my own fair share of desires.” Michinari rolls over, tucking himself close to Suna’s body. “You just happen to embody ninety percent of them.” Michinari rolls his eyes, reaching up to brush a hand against Suna’s neck. The taller boy curls an arm beneath Michinari’s body, hugging him close, his half-hard dick pressing into the other’s thigh.

“Rin,” Michinari squeaks, cheeks still warm as Suna teasingly presses his hips forwards. Suna nuzzles beneath Michinari’s jaw, pressing soft and tender kisses to the column of his throat, teeth nibbling gently at the skin. Michinari lets out a soft sigh, threading his fingers through Suna’s hair, tilting his head back to give Suna more access.

Michinari lets his fingers trail down Suna’s bare torso, fingers tweaking the hardened nubs, drawing out a soft groan from the younger’s lips. Michinari feels hunger licking down his spine, and with a sudden surge of courage, Michinari shifts and pushes Suna onto his back, crawling over his body to settle both knees on either side of Suna’s hips. Suna stares up at Michinari with reverence, eyes glowing with affection and barely suppressed lust.

“Michi,” Suna breathes, and Michinari places a finger at Suna’s lips. He’s surprised (and maybe a little turned on) at how easily Suna complies, pressing a tiny kiss to the pad of his finger before relaxing. If anything, it’s reassuring to know that Suna won’t push Michinari for anything.

“I wanna go at my pace,” Michinari murmurs, and Suna nods. Michinari can feel how taut Suna’s muscles are beneath him, the way his breath hitches and how his abs flex when Michinari brushes teasing fingertips over his skin. Michinari leans down to press a series of kisses down the length of Suna’s neck, over his collarbones and down his chest. Suna sucks in a sharp breath when Michinari presses a kiss to his stomach, just above the waistband.

Michinari is positive that he’s the reddest that he’s ever been in his life as he hesitates briefly, before gently cupping Suna over his boxers. The younger man lets out a soft gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise, hips twitching upwards into Michinari’s palm. Michinari can see the outline of Suna’s erection, the small wet patch that tells him where the tip of the cock is, and leans down to press a kiss to it.

Suna’s hips jerk again, before he suddenly sits up, sliding a couple fingers beneath Michinari’s chin, lifting his head up. Michinari can barely see Suna’s facial features, but he can make out the furrow in Suna’s brow, and the concerned curl to his lips.

“Michinari,” Suna starts, voice low and rough. “Are you sure?” Michinari hesitates, and Suna senses it. “You can just watch, if you’d like.” Suna offers, sliding a hand into Michinari's hair. Michinari presses a gentle kiss to Suna’s wrist and nods. Michinari briefly thinks that if they’re this hot and bothered when they can barely see each other in the dark, he might actually die if they could see each other clearly.

Michinari watches, as Suna slowly slides his hands down his body, his left hand barely slipping beneath his waistband as he rubs himself over his boxers with his right, the wet patch from before growing. Michinari can just barely make out the outline of Suna’s body, and he feels himself stir as Suna reaches into his boxers, teeth sinking into a plush lower lip as he tries to bite back a moan.

“Kiss me,” Suna demands breathlessly, and Michinari leans in to press a gentle kiss to Suna's lips, cupping the side of his face. Michinari swallows a few moans that escape Suna's lips, muffled and quiet as to not wake anyone else up. Michinari pulls back just in time to see Suna tug himself out of his boxers, long fingers wrapping around his prettily curved cock, tugging a few times before he brings his free hand down to twist and add pressure to the head.

Michinari feels his own breath hitch as he watches, the slick noises faint, but audible, accompanied by Suna’s soft groans. Michinari watches as Suna twists his hand, hips stuttering up, one coming down to tug at his balls, rolling them between his fingers as he presses a thumb into the head of his cock, where precum beads at the tip. Michinari feels entranced, as he watches Suna get himself off, hips thrusting up into his fist until he’s gasping, cupping a hand around his cock as he comes.

Suna’s taut body relaxes like a puppet cut from its strings, and exhales slowly. Michinari reaches over to rummage in his backpack for a package of tissues and a pack of alcoholic hand wipes. Suna offers Michinari a soft and almost shy smile as he cleans himself up, rubbing at his jaw with the back of his hand.

“I’m not usually that quick,” Suna says, obviously a tad bit embarrassed.

“I’d hope not,” Michinari teases, leaning forward to press a teasing kiss to Suna’s cheek, the curl of his lips giving him away.

“Michi,” Suna whines, lips drawing down into a pout. Michinari bites back a giggle before he takes out a couple of wipes, gently wiping down Suna’s abdomen, blushing when he carefully wipes up Suna’s cock.

“Sorry,” Michinari mumbles when Suna inhales sharply, hips twitching. Suna cleans his hands with the wet wipes, tossing them into a small trash bag in their tent along with the used tissues. Suna then wriggles out of his underwear completely, tossing them in the pile of his dirty clothes near the entrance of the tent.

“C’mere,” Suna says, grinning as he opens up his arms. Michinari hesitates at the idea of sleeping up next to a completely naked Suna Rintarou, but at the same time, his conscience begs for him to press up against every inch of Suna’s skin. Michinari crawls beneath, breath hitching when Suna places a gentle kiss to the top of his nose, snuggling up close. “Sleep well, Michi.” Suna murmurs, and Michinari presses a kiss to his collarbone.

“Night, Suna.” Michinari hums, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> work title and chapter comes from the song "Slow Dance" by Saint Motel c:  
> I also would've made some sort of Pokemon reference/joke as a title, but ehhhhhHHHH
> 
> come talk to me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks)! :D
> 
> tysm to [ely](https://twitter.com/cielelyse2) for beta'ing!


End file.
